Green And Black Tears
by Collision Yanma Senpai
Summary: A beautiful story about how long it takes for love and trust to grow; and once you have it, how easy it is to be taken away. A romantic-esque story with poetic subtlety. And if you can't figure out between who by the title, you don't deserve to read my st
1. Raven's animal instincts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: High & Lo Peaplz!! This is just an idea I got out of no where at like, 3 o'clock in the morning when I was suppossed to be finishing my English paper, but was cruizin' around on the internet instead, heh heh..._ N.E. WAIZ... _I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!! (If you would care to call this writing, that is- HA!! ) Oh well, If it's not up to your _**SUPREEME** _standards then blame the English paper! Damn you, EVIL BEING!

English paper: WHAT DID YOU SAY?????

CYS: oh,umm... all hail the Almighty English paper?? Heh heh...

_ALMIGHTY _English Paper: That's what I thought... Now, on to the disclaimer!!

CYS: Awww, do I have to?

AMEP: YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! **NOW!!**

CYSFine then! Ahem... May the incredible creator of Teen Titans be showered with many great gifts!!

How come I didn't get get anything?

Well, at least you guys get something! Read and review, flames and suggestions not only welcome, but asked for. Come on, who else begs for flames? Ha ha, my house is too cold! (mutters under breath- damn house!!)

House: WHAT??

CYS: Damn...

* * *

& Now, here's-

**GREEN AND BLACK TEARS!!**

The battle was fierce. The opponent, unyielding. For hours already they had been locked in combat, neither side backing down, but each becoming visibly weaker with each passing second. And then, just as quickly as the thing had started… it was over. One blow, one courageous leap from their heroic boy wonder was all it took; and the monster went down. Stunned, no one said a word until…

"Wooowwww…. Good job Robin!!" Beast Boy rang through the receding silence, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Thanks Beast Boy, but I really couldn't have done it without the rest of you weakening him first."

"Of course you couldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean, Cyborg?" Robin implied, already becoming visibly aggravated.

"Nothin', I'm just saying that there's _NO_ way you could have taken that thing down all by yourself, that's all."

"And you could?" He replied haughtily, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Better than you anyway"

'Oh yeah?" (By now his eyebrow was having convulsions.)

"Yeah!!'

And so began yet another of Robin and Cyborg's long, and often pointless arguments. And although Beast Boy and their Tameranean princess, Starfire, seemed to see it fit that they try and quell their raging companions, to the remaining member of the group the animosity fell on deaf ears. Raven stared across the destruction they had caused and inwardly frowned, something was wrong. _But what_? The sky, in it's rush to awaken in purple dawn, mocked her in her inability to realize what was amiss, and she glared at it accusingly. _Let's see… mailboxes, ruined. Apartment buildings… crashed. Monster… wait, where was the monster? That's what she had forgotten! Great, now where was it?_

Using her psychic powers, she searched the immediate area for any signs of mal-content. _There! Oh no…. not **there!**_

Spinning around, she watched as the being they had believed to be out of submission loomed behind the unsuspecting changeling. She looked on in horror as it twisted its battered body, poised to strike. It would mean the green one's demise in a matter of seconds if she did not act quickly.

Her mind was racing, and since she obviously wasn't going to be using any superior human intellect any time soon, she acted on instinct. And instinct was telling her to jump.

In only took a second. One blinding, searing second, for both her and the monster to strike. As they collided, ringlets of electricity ran through her veins like fire. In the distance she could hear the broken shouts of the others as they swarmed around her lithe body and begged her to open her eyes.

_Didn't they see she was tired? Besides, why would they care anyway?_ It was then that she felt someone lifting her head off the floor. _Who?_ She suddenly found herself very eager to acquiesce to their wishes for her consciousness. And so, with weary eyes and stiff resolution she opened her eyes to find the face of a certain green-skinned changeling. He was smiling down at her, and she didn't know why.

"Don't worry Raven, just go back to sleep. It's ok now, I've got you."

_Why was he being so nice to her? Why were any of them even helping her? She didn't belong with them, she was meant to be alone… wasn't she? They shouldn't care… but yet here they were. And Beast Boy…_ she looked again as he sat above her, still gingerly holding her injured head in his lap. …_Fine, they win._

Besides, the pain was becoming unbearable, and sleep sounded so good…

It was in this way, thinking of the boy she had almost died trying to protect, and the others who she still didn't fully trust who had all rushed to help her, that she faded into a deep, peaceful sleep


	2. You have friends

A/N: Ok, we're actually movin' right along with this whole little story here, let's keep it that way!! Now, since this is already a LONG chapter anyway, we aren't gonna have a lot of the usual silly-stuff up here today, sorry!! The Amep misses you!!

Amep: Like hell I do...!!

CYS: _gives Sango's patented death-glare _

Amep: Ok, maybe a little... But only those of you who reviewed!! There, happy now??

CYS: Yes, very much so! Now give the disclaimer!

Amep: Don't push it!!

CYS: Fine!! I'll just have Starfire do it!! (since in this story I barely talk about her at all... heh heh... And she's suppossed to be my favorite character! Geez!! Oh well... )

Starfire: The Collision is not in the ownings of the Teen Titans, nor is she responsible for any damage, which includes leaving them out in the rain after she is done playing with them!

CYS: Very good, Starfire!!

Robin: Hey, how come we're not in here so much?

CYS: Because it's not your story!!

Robin: Oh...

CYS: Stupid birds...

Robin: Yeah, stupid- HEY!!

CYS: Ha ha!!

Enjoy!!...

...OR DIE!!! BWUHAHA!!

* * *

She jolted from sleep, momentarily dazzled by the stinging hanging lamp and flos-flourescent orange walls of some divergent room. 

"Ugh," she groaned, laying back down.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Raven." Replied a voice that she shockingly found to be Beast Boy's.

Far gone were his rapturous smile and the unwavering sparkle in his eye, and he looked forlorn as a beaten puppy, who had just been abandoned by his master.

"I don't see why, it's not like i'm still hurt." And so she tried to prove, walking a ways towards the heart of the room.

"See? I'm- UH!!"

Flailing and gasping for breath, she felt herself lose her balance. The lack of blood in her legs was making dizziness a reoccuring fiend.

With seemingly inhumane (and knowing Beast Boy, it probably wasn't) he was suddednly behind her, waiting with arms that clutched her tightly as she fell. For what could have only been a second longer than it should have they stayed, untill once again she felt her body leave contact with the ground.

"Ah!-" For once she actually voiced her fears, gasping as another wave of sickness washed over her.

Beast Boy only looked at her in mild surprise at the diminutive outburst, before continuing to carry her, bridal-style, to the bed.

"Don't worry, I wont drop you! There."

Once comfortable (or as comfortable as one can be while surmounted in stiff hospital pillows) he took the time to scold her for the previous misuse of her battered body.

"What were you thinking, getting up like that? You really could have hurt yourself!"

"I didn't think I was still injured."

"Not injured? Dude, you're in a hospital! Did you hear me? HOS-PIT-TAL!! Anyway, you did lose a lot of blood after you, well... you know."

"It wasn't really anything..."

"No Raven, it was everything. You really saved my life out there, and all I did, all I could do..." He seemed almost at a loss of air, his breaths coming out ragged and shallow.

When once she had been reluctant to look at him, she was now so enamoured by the dreary tone of his voice that she finally managed to throw her gaze upon him. And the sight that she was met with as she beheld those bleak and unwaverring eyes was one so full of compassion, laced so tightly with the limitless confines of relentless agony, that she believed it to be the face of some mysterious doppleganger, and not that of the once so valliant boy that once fought so bravely beside her. She found things in his stare that no mortal nor god-like creature, weather on heaven or Earth, had dared to waste on the form of the unwanted demon girl.

Kindness. Worry. He was staring at her in this manner so intently that she believed that he had in fact been sucked into his own world of shameful misery.

_He thinks it was all his fault..._

"It's not."

"What's not what, Raven?"

"O-oh..." She stuttered, startled that she had outwardly responded after accidentally reading his thoughts.

"It's just that, a moment ago, I kind-of, well...um... Well any way, it's not your fault---" she trailed off, once again appearing to find the bedcovers more appealing than certain other beings in the immediate area.

"Yes it is." He stood to look out upon the glittering city below.

"It is my fault, and you know it."

"Don't be stupi-"

"NO!!" She was taken aback by his sudden, uncharacteristic outburst. Since when did he ever act this forcefully? It wasn't like him at all...

"No..." he repeated, softer than before, eyes watching his reflection with a self-penetrating stare... and loathing.

"If I would have been paying attention instead of goofing off, if only I wouldn't have been in the monsters way,---"

He slammed an angry fist upon the unsuspecting glass, pressing his head against it's cool surface before gathering his thoughts. Finally, he turned to face her again, and she could see that he had tears in his eyes. Ever-so painstakingly slow he returned to the bed and clasped her hand in his own, staring intently into her troubled eyes. She was slightly stunned at his erratic behavior, but was soon pulled out of her thoughts as he once again began to speak...

"Oh Raven, if I could have ever been smart enough to see what was going on around me, you wouldn't be here now. Not here, not in this over-done hospital room with the too-bright walls and fake smiles, hooked up to I.V.'s and draining blood. You'd be out there, with your _friends_, living your **_normal_** life!!"

She watched, helpless as more tears came, and he inadvertently squeezed her hand tighter.

"But I promise you Raven, I **_will_** try to get you back as quickly as possible. And I swear to you that I will not sleep soundly at night until I set this right!!"

And with that he turned, kissing her softly on the side of her cheek, before heading towards the empty door. She was happy his back was to her now, so he did not see her unusual blush.

But before his final departure he pivoted to face her once more. For lack of blood in her head or some other reason unbeknownst, she thought he might say something distinctly profound; but of course, this was still Beast Boy, after all, so she really shouldn't have been too surprised at his actual reply...

"And make sure you get to bed, Raven; you don't look good at all."

"Oh really?" She replied, some of the usual dryness easing back into her voice.

"Yeah, almost like Robin that day Starfire made him eat that Tameranian pudding!!"

They shared a genuine happy moment, and Beast Boy actually got back a glimpse of his old, care-free smile. But then the reality of the situation seeped back into their already exhausted brains...

"Thank you Raven." He said, as he finally made it out the door.

"You're welcome." She replied as it slowly clicked shut, leaving her once again in her nothingness of ceiling lamps and orange walls.

But even as she once again began to doze, one simple word of their conversation nested itself in her mind, a word that she had never, before now, been able to own...

...Friends.

And she had them.

And somewhere far from the pristine floors and odd-coloured walls, protected in his misery by the cool night air and twinkling stars, a weakened boy sat on the cold hospital steps,

and cried.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to all of the many.... wait a second, hold on!!!!! What's wrong with you people? Hey, idea! If you like it, tell other people about it in your reviews, so it will become popular!! 

(and it desperately wants to be popular!!)

Oh well, thanks to all the... few (shudders uncontrollably) people who reviewed:

**Jarekia: **My very first-ever reviewer, YOU ROCK!!

**Thorn Rose-Severus's Niece:** Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad someone likes my style of writing!! (psst!!- tell your friends!! hint, hint!! -) Here's the other chapter you wanted, I hope you find it as good as the last one!

& to my good friend: **Mira Hopesbane**: I shall aquiesce to your wish for more fluffiness!! (I think I tried to incorporate it in this chapter a little, did it work??) & Thanks for the juice! SOOOO GOOOOOD!! Ahh... gets sugar-high like at school, only worse (if that's even possible...I don't think it is...) HEY!! LEAVE THE AMEP ALONE!! (were you talking about him or Hiei loving Kurama in my other fic? The review made it a little weird... and unclear.)

Ok, well... I'd best be going now, the dishes calleth!! looks at endless array of chores she's neglected. Oh dear, If I keep this up, my whole house will be joining ranks with the English Paper!!

AMEP: That's **ALMIGHTY ENGLISH PAPER** to you, human scum!! Why didn't you mention me more on the top??

CYS: Because I wanted to go swift into the story!! Besides, Starfire and Robin had to talk!! And don't be mean to me, I have a golden lighter!!

Amep: Gulps Ummm.... tune in for another instalment of "Green and Black Tears!!", coming soon!!

CYS: AND???

Amep: And review!! Please don't kill me!!

CYS: Fine, just don't get mad again if Robin and Starfire ever get more lines than you!!

Amep: ...bastards...

CYS: WHAT???

Amep: Nothing!!!...


	3. Moon Awakening Smile

Hello, hello, hello peoplez!! I am soooooooo happy I finally got off my lazy butt long enough to update these fanfictions!! See, I'm not totally useless all the time!

Amep: Yes you are.

CYS: That's it, you're just begging for a date with my lighter!! It'd be a shame if we had to put you back in the ER so soon, wouldn't it??

Amep: ...gulp.... Ummm, no thank you, o marvelous queen of the universe!! Heh heh... (still remembering what Hiei did to him in my other fic, wich I also updated today, thankie Gawd!!)

CYS: Good, 'cuz it's late, & I don't feel like dealing with it today!!

Amep: 'Cuz you're lazy...

CYS: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! ...Stupid paper smart-ass...

Amep: WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME??? LOSER!!! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I CALLED YOU A LOSER!! WHATTA'YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? HUH, HUH, HUH???????

CYS: (Ties up the Amep after shouting many unpleasantries and having her evil hoard of gopher demons gnaw off his arm...) Who's the loser now? HA HA!! YOU ARE, YA' FREAKIN'WIMP!!

Amep: (muffled shouting & enraged, eyes.)

CYS: If I own the Teen Titans, may the Amep live to become a charming, agreeable.... thing.

Nope, you're still an asshole, guess I don't own it. Oh well, time to die then!!

Amep: (manages to lose the gags) NOOOOO!! Don't let her take me, she's an evil person!! EVIL I say!! NOOOOOO!!

...enjoy the story while I go tell Hiei-chan that the Amep was trying to get a date with Yukina!!

Amep: WHAT??? Don't say that, he's going to slaughter me!! AHHHHHHH, mommy!!

CYS: NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!! BWUHAHA!!

...thank you & please review!!

* * *

It had been a long, long while before the apprehensive doctors allowed her to leave the disease-ridden corridors of their captivity. Beast Boy had waited, day in and day out, for any acknowledgement of her release; and now, as he briskly escorted her through the falsely glistening doors, she couldn't help feeling as if she was really going home.

They were not greeted on the instant of their return, they were bombarded. The convivial Titans fawned over her, asked if she was alright, how it went; Starfire had even prepared a special "welcome back" meal. (Although she was wary of eating it.) All the while her new mother hen clicked and fussed, glaring at the others if they moved to close, and rushing to her side at even the smallest gasp of pain. Secretly, she smiled at his behavior. He was acting like all of Earth's life would go extinct if she was not 100 normal and happy. And she had to wonder upon the actions of the others as well, why did they worry so much? Why did they care? Is this truly what Beast Boy meant when he had explained to her, many nights ago, about friendship? And now that they truly were her friends, could she go so far as to consider them family? In time perhaps... but not now, not yet.

After the death of an hour she was ushered her room, Beast Boy insisting that she once again needed some sleep. But even as egar for her well-being as he was, the he paused outside the looming doorway. Memories of this room did not bode well within him, and he hesitated to enter.

"It's okay, you can come in."

No words possessed his lips, only a nod of recognition as he steadily (if half-heartedly) led the way inside.

"Oh duuude," he whispered aloud, helping her to the massive bed. "It's been months since that thing went down in the mirror, and this place _still_ creeps me out!!"

His eyes darted hesitantly around the darkly decorated room, and he was obviously trying not to appear scared.

He was failing miserably.

And when she saw him, it was all she could do to hold out from laughing as long as she did, for in a moment it had all erupted, and washed the torrent of her laughter through the keen ears of our animal friend.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What's so funny??"

"The look on your face," she replied with an uncharacteristic grin. "You just looked so _serious_! It was funny!!"

And even whilst clamouring uneasilly into bed she laughed, and he did too; snugly wrapping her in the blankets before sitting himself upon the jutting edge.

When the unusual laughter slowly subsided, the two were left gasping for breath, and silvery tears adorned both Raven's cheeks.

Beast Boy lifted one with his finger, giving the usually somber Titan a quizzical glance.

"What? You've never seen a girl laugh before?"

"Not you! I've never even seen you _smile_, let alone laugh!"

"Well, maybe things are changing."

"Or maybe you're finally realizing that i'm funny?"

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes as looked at him again, still smiling.

And you know he'd be lying if he had ever said there was a more beautiful and wonderous sight.

For even the moon seemed to awaken in its pale rayswith the light of her smile.

* * *

A/N: OK, you people are doing slightly better on the reviews for this fic, but as of now my goal for each is the same:

At least 15 reviews!!

Got it? Got it! Good!!

Okina-de, on to responses, isn't this fun?? WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**Steve-Racer**: Wow, I really like that quote. May I ask for which other fic this was your reply? And yes, she does love Beast Boy especially, he awakens the lost joy within her.

**Model-Kit**: Model-Kit, Model-Kit, I am sorry about the loss of usage of the other main characters in this fic, but they simply do not fit! The main focus of this story is about Beast Boy and Raven, and so I believe that including the other characters as individuals too much kind-of takes away from that sense too much. You will forgive me perhaps, when I tell you a Starfire/ Robin fic is soon on its way, in which more of the characters should be present. But as always, I like to keep the focus on _my_ focus, not on the abstract involvement of unnescissary characters. (Don't worry, Starfire's my favorite too, I haven't forgotten about her!! And aren't she & Robin so cute together?? AWWWW!! .) Thanks again for your review!!

**xWhit3StaRx**: Coolio, more support!! Well, I'm glad you like it and thanks! I hope that if you read this chapter you find it even half as good!!

**I'M TAKING A POLL ON WHAT TYPE OF FANFICTION TO WRITE NEXT!!**

_Please give all suggestions on what show/ manga you want me to do a fic on next!! The one with the hightest vote, wins!! ...Well duh..._

Alrighty, shmokie-okie!! C U guys soon!! & To everyone who reviewed, an extra-special thanks, I luv you guys!! .


	4. Waking Up Lonely

A/N: Alright, hello, I'm making this author's note uncharacteristically short, due to the fact that 1) I have exams tomorrow & desperately need to study for them, & 2) This is the chapter leading up to one of the major parts of my story, so it's important you read it ASAP!!

Let me just thank all of you for the 15 reviews you gave so fast, I truly appreciate it! And also, if you are bored & want to watch the world be taken over by a giant chicken, please read the FF. my sister and I wrote called "World Starts With Die"!

Ok?

Good. Now here's the Amep...

Amep: She doesn't own any of the Teen Titans characters, or anything else about them. All she has is a pair of old socks and some moldy tuna casserole, enjoy.

CYS: Alright-y then, please read & review!! Thank you all the wonderful people who have so far, I love you!! MWUAH!!

* * *

It was morning. What few straggaling rays of the breaking dawn which squeezed their way through the sealed window danced feverish red and gold masquerade in the center of the caliginous bedchamber. Beast Boy had left the previous night, mere moments after their small auspicious chat, after being summonned by Robin in the main hall; and hadn't come back since. 

Try as she had to slumber, at the meerest sign of weariness or closing of her eyes an immese feeling of dread fell over her heart, and she would be shrewdly brought back into reality. She always felt as though something was missing....

Maybe it was.

_Beast Boy......_

Had she gotten that used to him staying with her every night? Waiting and watching until morning, when he would always be ready with her breakfast, or the other Titans' "Get Well Soon" cards, or fresh blankets? Was she so accostomed to seeing his smiling face, his quirky jokes? And why couldn't she rest without the charmfull lullaby of his rythmic, steady breathing as she nodded off?

Why not now?

Why was it, that without him here...

She couldn't sleep?

Sighing softly as she dressed, Raven contemplated her predicament.

'_Well_,' she thought stubbornly, _'It's over with now, I'm just going to have to get over it, just forget it like everything else... After all, none of this could ever be real, people like me aren't meant to have friends_

_.... or to fall in love.'_

And so it was that the usual, unsmiling Raven finally emerged from the daunting penseive of her thoughts and came, once again, into the bitter extremidies of the world.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I'm trying to keep my chapters short now, so I can post more often. (That one hospital scene took _**FOR**_-_**EV**_-_**ER**_!!!!!!!)

Anyway, to all my reviewers, ('cuz sorry, I don't have time to write for all of you!! DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEE!!! WAAHHH!!) just know that I appreciate you guys soooooo much, and I'm happy there are at least some people out there who enjoy my fanfiction!

Please continue being wonderfull!

Ciao 4 Now!! -


	5. Falling For You

Wowzie, I'm actually going to act like a normal person and only put a basic discalimer up for this part, go figure!!

But not only is this chapter long, it is the essential pivotal point of the story, and so,

I CANNOT HINDER YOU FROM READING!!

So enjoy the fic, and enjoy the fluff, and enjoy the fact that I don't own Teen Titans,

'cuz if I did, you guys would actually be seeing this stuff every day, and that would be scary, wouldn't it??

Yeah, it would.

Ok, c'ya later!!

-CYS.

* * *

Raven stumbled into the living area, still injured and becoming increasingly drunk from the want of sleep. 

_'If I ever have this problem again'_, she thought, _'I'm hypnotizing myself.'_

It was at this very inopportune moment that an overly-ecstatic Beast Boy bounded up to her, shouting some incoherent nonsense about chicken-less eggs and tofu waffles...

"Hey Raven, breakfast is done!! I sure hope you like tofu, 'cuz it's an all-vegetarian menu today!! How about some soy eggs?"

"Awww, man, don't feed her that stuff!! She only just got out of the hospital a few days ago!!" The ever anti-herbolgic Cyborg reproached, "accidentally" knocking some of the gooey white soy bars into the trashcan.

"It's perfectly normal food! Just because you don't like it doesn't mean the others have to suffer from a lack of soy-beanie goodness!!"

"Normal? There's nothing _normal _about it! Who wants to eat sticky white waffles, huh? **NOBODY!! **And the only people who would be _suffering_ from a lack of this mess are all your other little veggie-crazed friends; and I'm not even sure if _they_ would eat it!!"

"You'll see who likes the pro-veggie approach better!! Here Raven, try some olive tacos and kelp, it's fresh!!"

Raven looked at the offered plate, wondering how to get out of it without causing too much damage to either Beast Boy's pride, or her stomach.

And she was sure that one of the kelp balls was wiggling...

"Uhhhh, no thanks Beast Boy, I'm really not that hungry."

He looked up at her with his captivatingly sad eyes, a look of such dejection on his face she was sure that she had just done something far worse than merely abnegating from a plate of cold kelp and tofu waffles...

"Maybe later then?" He asked, a polemic set of puppy dog eyes imploring her to agree.

She couldn't help it.

"Fine, maybe later."

"Then I'll make you something **_REALLY_** special!!"

And when he happily turned around to return to the fridge she was glad that Cyborg had just left the room...

Because she didn't want anyone to see the uncharacteristically blissful grin she was sporting.

_'...Stupid Raven'. _She scolded herself, seconds later when the grin had once again faded into her usual, insensitive scowl.

_'You're supposed to be containing your emotions again, not letting them spew all over the place!'_

She released another heavy sigh and slowly made her way back to the ample black couch on the other side of the room.

In her drowsy stupor, however, she failed to see one of Starfire's shiny purple boots (no doubt pulled out by the mischievous Silky, Beast Boy's pet larvae from Killer Moth.) lying discarded on the floor. Not fully paying attention, she was seized by this violet monster and wrestled violently to the ground.

...Ok, she tripped. But it hurt!!

Beast Boy was at her side in a moment, and he lifted her insomnia-driven body as best he could onto the distant couch.

"Dude Raven, what happened?" He asked curiously, gently supporting her head in his arms.

"I don't know Beast Boy. I don't know what's wrong with me. But for some reason I---" She broke off again, reverting to "normal-Raven" mode once more._ 'Get a hold of your emotions, Raven, you're supposed to be stronger than this, remember?'_

"Raven..." Beast Boy chided softly. "You _know _you can tell me anything. _Please_ just tell me what's wrong."

Finally, with a deep sigh, she told him everything; about how she missed his smile in the morning, and how she just couldn't get to sleep at night, about wishing that things could go back to the way that they were... And she told him how, even though her body had been badly damaged, those days in the hospital had been some of the happiest moments of her life.

And when she was done, she summoned up all of her courage and told him the one thing she had been slowly realizing for so long...

She told him she loved him.

And surprisingly enough, he didn't laugh, or sneer, or do any of the other things she thought he would have.

No, all he did was look down, deep deep down into the soul of her eyes, and said the most beautiful words she had ever heard...

"Oh Raven, I love you too."

And it was in this way, held tightly in his arms that Raven cried for all of the years she had lost, all of the time she had wasted forcing herself to be unhappy.

She cried for mistakes, and at the end, she cried as well for the beautiful new thing she had gained,

She cried for her love.

And the whole time, Beast Boy felt her pain, like a demon inside of his chest.

And so desperate was his ache to quell it that he did the only comforting thing he could think of...

He sang...

* * *

YAY!! They finally admitted it!! Ok, tell me what you think of the way I did this, did I go too fast? Too slow? 

And what do you think is gonna happen now that everything's out in the open??

Only I know for sure, and only time will tell,

SO PLEASE, EVERYBODY, REVIEW!!

Luv ya's, bye.

-CYS.

(And Medlii rocks, coz she reviewed today!! Toodles!!)

...2 chapters in one day? It's a miracle!!

...And aren't I supposed to be studying? OH WELL!! WEEEEEEEEE!!

(Studying can go jump in a lake!! HA HA HA!!)


	6. My Miracle

A/N (Short!!): Hey all!! Well, it's snowing again, and we just got back from this lady's house that we slept at last night 'cuz my parents went on a date... ugh!! Can u say BOOOORRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG???????

Yeah, well it was!!

Ok, well, my misfortune doesn't have to cause your own suffering, so here's the 'fic!!

YAYNESS!! Amep?

Amep: CYS doesn't own... what is this, Teen Titans? (Sorry, she's been having me freakin' "newscast" for so many of these damn updates lately, I've lost track!! And she just wrote this too, geez...) NE WHO... she doesn't own it, ok?

CYS: And Lepprechaun 2 is a gross, wierd-ass movie!! (My brother rented it, & my 'sis & I got "Raising Helen", woo-hoo!! ...not like that's important but...)

YAY SNOW DAYS!!

Amep: ...Ri-ight... Ok. So, enjoy the show!!

CYS: YAY fluffiness, the song you've all been waiting for!!

YAY FLUFFINESS!!!!!!!

...Seshoumaru!

...ok, done. READ!

(He starts this singing, just so you dumb people know... yeah.)

* * *

You know when they say it's "Love at first sight"?

I never thought it was true

Things like that never turn out alright

But then one day I met you....

Sometimes you know when your miracle happens,

Sometimes it hits you right at the start

And now I think of you

In all that I do....

You are my miracle,

You are my heart.

Don't think of eternity as far away,

Miracles happen every day

It's taken a while for ours to come true,

But I'm happy now sharing each moment with you

Every moment's a miracle, when I'm with you.

Sometimes you know when your miracle happens,

Sometimes it hits you right at the start

And now I think of you

In all that I do....

You are my miracle,

You are my heart.

So go to sleep, and dry your eyes

I will be here, with the sunrise

Glows upon your peaceful face

And wraps you in its warm embrace

So go to sleep, and do not fear

Tomorrow I will still be here

We all hold our miracles close to our hearts,

I'm lucky I've had mine, right from the start.

And you are my miracle,

You are my heart.

"... I love you Raven." Beast Boy whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too, Beast Boy..."

He smiled and pulled her closer on the narrow couch

as they once again fell together

into their sleep...

_'My miracle...'_

* * *

A/N: So??????? How was it? 

Ya' know, I've been working on that song since... forever? And I just came home about 20/30 minutes ago and thought it up in like, 10 seconds?

...OK, more like 5 minutes... and 3 rough drafts, but who's counting?

AND, now I'm gonna use one of the "rejected" songs (sniff, so mean... like Marlaine... If you don't know who she is, READ MY STORY!!! Yu-Gi-Oh, BTW... genre.)

But yeah, I'm using the rejected song in another chapter now, so at least some good came out of it!

(Darn you, wasted paper!!)

We still have exams, but hopefully tomorrow's a snow day,

'cuz it's only been snowin' since LAST NIGHT!!

...And like hell I've studied!!!

...WHOOPS!!

C'ya later,

-CYS!! ;)


End file.
